Doumeki's feeling
by MiiruChan
Summary: what about doumeki's feeling? a DouWata yaoi (not mature) fanfiction enjoy thanks for reading


Miiru : heyo minna! this is the story after watanuki be the owner at yuko's place, the discalimer is watanuki

Watanuki : Miiru doesn't own xxx holic

Doumeki : **warning! this is a yaoi fanfic so don't read if you don't like!**

* * *

"hey watanuki, i'm coming"

"yeah, come in..."

"so, here, the vegetables, and other for make lunch and dinner"

"okay, wait i'm changing~"

"okay"

"today menus will be special "

"huh? you still have that apron i gave you?"

"of course, this is my treasure, i still have the one himawari's gave too"

"oh.. you still have the one kunogi gave you?"

"yes, why?"

"nothing, just go start cooking"

"okay okay"

'hmm, what is this feeling, why i think something hurt' think doumeki

"okay ready.. here the sake too"

"yeah! sake!" said mokona

"since when you are here mokona?"

"i have been here the whole time and you doesn't recognize me?"

"of course i don't recognize you"

"cruel!"

"hahahah"

"btw watanuki"

"yeah?"

"kohane's say she want me to marry her as fast as i can"

"*shocked* what... and do you agree with that?"

"i don't know i still thinking"

"hey.."

"yeah?"

"do you finished eating already?"

"yeah"

"if you already finished, you can go now"

"but you i will sleep over at this shop today right"

"no i change the plan, just get out, and don't ever come back here if i don't ask you"

"why?"

"just go already!" *slam the door*

"why he is so mad?, i think i must go before he got very angry"

in doumeki's temple

'hmm... why is heso angry, what am i doing?'

"pu.. it's because"

"eh mokona, you are in my bag?"

"yeah, so, want to know why is he angry"

"yeah, i don't want him to be angry to me"

"i will ask you first. what do you think about watanuki?"

"hmmm.. he is my best friend"

"just you best friend?"

"i don't know... i think he is my best friend, but i precious him so much.."

"you think he is a precious person for you?"

"yeah, i will give anything so he wouldn't be sad"

"hmm... i think"

"you think what?"

" i think .."

"you think what?"

"i think... he like you, no no, he love you"

"eh?"

"yeah, he suddenly got angry when he knew that kohane want to marry you"

"and.. is he jealous?"

"of course! remember when you tell him that you are going out with kohane?"

"yes, i remember, why?"

"he said "oh that's good, congratulations" right?"

"yeah.."

"do you look at his face? he smile, but that is not a smile from his heart, like a forced smile"

" really? i disn't see his face.. i felt guilty now"

"it's not enough for you to just felt guilty"

"now how about your feeling?!"

"i don't know... "

"i just want to ask, just now when you see watanuki still lhave that apron you gave to hima, what do you feel, happy ?"

"yeah i'm happy, i'm really happy when he say he treasure it"

"so, what is your feeling when you heart that he still have the himawari's one?"

"i don't know.. it is a bit weird.. yeah hurt somewhere"

"i see"

"you see what?"

"i know about your feeling"

"eh? my feeling?"

"yeah your feeling"

"what.. what is my feeling?"

"just try find out yourslef"

"what... "

"i'll sleep over here, tomorrow you go to the shop, and take me back "

"eh wait!, what is my feeling!"

"find-it-your-self"

"gezhh.. okay "

tomorrow morning

"i can't sleep, what the hell is my feeling"

"yoo domeki! that's right, you must go to the sho, i must go there"

"but he said i must not came there again"

"just go there"

"okay..."

in the shop

"*knock* *knock* watanuki"

'huh, what the hell, that voice is doumeki's!'

"watanuki *knock* *knock*"

"why do you come here?!"

"mokona is inside my bag yesterday, mokona was in my temple, i justg want to give it back"

'd*mn mokona! you ruined everything!'

"okay *open the door*"

"what happend to your eyes?"

"nothing, where is mokona!"

"here here, what do you want for lunch and dinner?"

"i don't want any! let's go mokona, and you, don't ever come here if i don't ask you"

"okay..."

after a while

"huks *sob* why he came, when i'm in this situation"

"watanuki ... don't cry, i already know doumeki's feeling"

"yeah i know, he love kohane right"

"no, he love somebody else"

"*still sobbing* who?"

"i can't tell you know, he doesn't know his own feeling, so i will let he tell you the truth"

"okay, i'll wait, now i want to sleep, i'm very tired, i can't sleep the whole night"

"you are crying right?"

"yes why?"

"nothing, just rest"

"okay"

in doumeki's temple

*knock* *knock* "doumeki"

"yeah, who?"

"it's me, kohane"

"oh, come in"

*silence*

"what's wrong?" said kohane

"nothing"

"btw, how about what we talk before?"

*no respond*

"doumeki, doumeki?"

"uh, yeah what?"

"how about what we talk before?"

*no respond again*

"doumeki, listen to me!"

"uh, what ? sorry, i'm thinking about something, i can't concernate"

"it's okay, then i'll go home, solved your problems okay"

"okay"

'hmmm... he is crying, i know watanuki is crying, his eyes is super red and shiner, i'm worried about him'

'i don't know my feeling about him, i really can't understand my feeling'

tomorrow morning

"watanuki, good morning"

"good morning mokona.."

"watanuki, your eyes"

"no, it's okay"

"really?"

"yeah, it's okay, there are still some ingredients, i'll make breakfast"

"okay.. watanuki, you didn't wear the apron doumeki's gave to you"

"no,it's hot today, i rather use himawari's one"

'watanuki and doumeki is very troublesome'

"okay, breakfast ready"

"yeah! breakfast breakfast"

after finished

*knock* *knock* "watanuki"

-no respond-

*knock* *knock* "watanuki"

"i said don't come right"

"but i want to give you these"

"what is it" -he still not openung the door-

"some ingredients for you to make food, you can't go out right, so i buy it for you"

"but i don't ask you"

"you must eat something, here"

"*opens the door* why, why do you come here and give these?" *start crying*

"because i'm worried about you " *clean watanuki's tears*

"go to hell, you already have a girlfriend, and you that worried about me, now get out"

"okay..."

in the shop

-silence- "watanuki, are you alright?"

"watanuki are you alright?" said maru and moro

"-sob- yeah i'm fine..."

in the night

'ugh.. my eyes.. ' *look at the mirror*

'my eyes huh, i remember when he gave half of his eye to me'

*start crying* ' ugh i must not cry again,'

in doumeki's temple

'my feeling.. huh?'

'i really don't understand this, today watanuki is crying, because of me..'

' i can't make him cry.. just.. seeing his tears.. '

'ugh.. my heart hurt' think doumeki

tomorrow night, it's raining

"doumeki" *knock* *knock*

"yeah? oh it's kohane"

"hey doumeki, you look sad"

"really?"

"yeah... can you tell me what's going on?"

"... you will listen to me?"

"yeah of course.."

"this start when you say you want us to marry"

"oh that day"

"... i go to the market and bought the ingredients watanuki's needed, when i go to his shop, he start to smile, and go get the ingredients."

"and then?"

"then when he would cook, i saw he use the apron i gave to him, i really happy when i knew he treasure that apron, but when i knew that he still have the apron himawari gave to him, i feel.. hurt.., then after i finished the lunch, i said to him about your wish.."

"the marry things?"

"yeah, then he got shocked and asked me a few question.., then, he got angry, and i must go away from his shop, and he said he didn't want me togo there again.. when i go home i shocked because mokona is in my bag, we talk about watanuki, and he ask questions to me. at the end, mokona said that watanuki like me, no, watanuki love me. then we continue the talk about my feeling towards watanuki, i just answer what i feel, and then mokona say that mokona knew about my feelings, but he didn't let me to know it, and i ended up must solved it myself ... (and the talk continue)"

"i.. i know your feelings too... "

"my.. feelings?"

"yeah, i know it.."

"what is it? tell me"

"you.. you doesn't love me, but you do love somebody else"

".. somebody else? "

"yeah.."

"who?"

"the closest person to you"

"closest.. you mean, watanuki?"

"yes of course *smile* i knew you didn't love me, after all you do love watanuki"

"re-really?"

"yeah.. you became worried and sad when you saw him cry right?"

"yeah.."

"you think you don't want to hurt him, right?"

"yeah.."

"you love him.. thanks for all this, you must tell him the truth *smile*"

"okay, thanks for all, sorry, but our relationships ends here" *go out and dash run to watanuki's shop*

in watanuki shop

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"who is it in this night?"

"it's me, doumeki"

"what-what do you want here?"

"i just want to tell my true feeling.."

"tell it then" 'i know he would tell that he will marry kohane'

"watanuki kimihiro.. I LOVE YOU, i love all things about you! i reallylove you"

"-shocked- in this night you run here when rain just to tell this?"

"yeah! i do love you!"

"liar, i know you love kohane"

"NO, all this time i have realized, all this time, all this time, my feeling just for you "

"liar... i will not open this door!" ' i must let him show his true love'

"okay, if you don't trust me, then i'll wait here all the time, until you open the door to your heart"

'this guy.. let's see how long he will stand there'

after hours

"watanuki" said mokona

"yeah?"

"look he still wait there, in rain, just for you"

"i know it, just one minute more"

"okay"

1 minute later

"doumeki, okay, i understand"

-no respond-

"doumeki?" *look outside*

"no he fainted, it must because the rain!" *go out, and take doumeki in, change his clothes and let him sleep*

"he got a fever.. "

"yeah, so hot temperature"

"he is a fool, ho got a fever and he just wait there in rain?"

"it is for you watanuki " said mokona

"*blush* oh that-that's right"

tomorrow morning

"watanuk?" doumeki already woke up and see watanuki sleep while grabbing a towel

"oh i got a fever .. he must be tired, i'll make something for him, yeah all i can"

after doumeki finished watanuki wake up

"doumeki, where are you?"

"here"

"*blush* you okay?"

"yeah, here, i make onigiri, i only can make these"

"thanks " *eating*

after they finished

"hey doumeki.."

"yeah?"

"i-i-i... l-lo-love." douumeki suddenly kiss watanuki

"i love you too.." *smile*

"thanks" *smile*

after a while

"so doumeki, what about your relationship with kohane?"

"of course i broke up with her, when i knew my feeling, i broke her up and run here as fast as i can"

"thanks, really thanks " *kiss doumeki*

when..

"hey stop kissing each other, there are people here too you know!" said mokona

"kissing, kissing " said maru and moro

"ahahah sorry sorry, why can't i have a romantic moments you three.."

"ahahah "

_"and they lived together happily ever after"_

_~the end~_

* * *

Miiru : thankyou for reading~~


End file.
